All my Secrets Away
by moonfirecat4
Summary: Dave thoughts when him and Becky are in the cage. Song fic


**I do NOT own Sorcerer's Apprentice…unfortunately :,(**

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest_

Balthazar came in and turned his life completely upside down.

The discovery of his own magic seemed to fill that gap that he had in his chest.

_My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Looking back now his life had been completely boring before finding Balthazar again. Finding that he did have some sort of place in this world, and a very important one at that. The knowledge of how powerful his magic was didn't face Dave, hell he didn't even believe it. Though still, the weight of the secret he had to bear of not letting anyone know about the power he held within, could be overbearing, especially now, as he watched Becky look in awe at all of the dancing lights shooting back and forth throughout the room.

_Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said_

Dave was usually a very simple person, easy to understand, not much hiding underneath the surface, which usually left him being a very honest open person. Not counting the fact that he couldn't lie if his life depended on it. When he was younger he never really lied, even when his mother had pleaded with him to just tell people that what he had said that happened in the Arcana Cabana had only been a joke. He couldn't do it, never understanding her obsession with him just pretending that it had never happened, because it had…at least to him. All blamed on a glucose imbalance of course, he was NOT crazy.

_Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so  
_

Honestly, ever since Balthazar had found him again, he had feared himself slightly unhinged. Worried that if he turned away for just a moment, that all of this would vanish, and he would find that he had imagined it all…again. That Balthazar had not come back, that he did not have any special powers, that he was not destined for greatness, but most importantly, that he had not found Beck, and she was not standing in his underground lab…in a cage with him.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years_

Ever since Dave had met Becky in the first grade, he had been struck by her. She was gorgeous, even in their younger years. She had always been at the very height of the social tower, always having kids flock to her kind and sweet nature. Dave had always been one of the more lonely kids. Others had always categorized him as weird and uncharted territory, which set him as a do not enter zone. But Becky, Becky had always been friendly to him, making sure that he was at least invited to do what all the other kids were doing. She gave little comments, and sent him dazzling smiles every once in a while, like that day on the bus.

_Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Dave was never a head on kind of guy, opting more to hide in the shadows and wait for the conflict to pass overhead. But when she had smiled and told him that his drawing had been "cool" it had steeled his nerves. How long had he like her? Dave had no clue, too long to remember when it had exactly started. He had always given her shy glances and smiles responding to her own, never actually coming out to tell her how he felt. Dave had always been insincere, his mother knew, his teachers knew, and the children knew.

_This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_

It took everything he had to scribble the note and pass it to his left. His biggest secret of his 10 short years had finally been revealed…and now at the age of twenty he still didn't know what she had written. The only thing different was that now he had an even bigger secret…he was a sorcerer…well an apprentice to a sorcerer, but still he had magic. He wanted to tell her, to at least be able to tell someone, but Balthazar had forbidden him. He wanted to turn to her and tell her that he loved her, that he still loved her after all these years, but who was he kidding he'd probably just scare her away, at the very best outcome.

_My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
_

Yet, he had asked her to come to his lab, and she had! She had agreed to come and meet him, granted it was only so that he could help her with her midterm, but still she had agreed to come with him! And now they were standing in a metal cage together, in very close quarters, watching brilliant flashing lights listening to the beautiful music they made. "Their song" he had named it, it was the song he had first heard on her radio station, the song that had inspired him to realize the beauty of the sound that the electric bolts created. Dave watched Becky as her eyes darted from bolt to bolt, trying to follow the lightening fast electricity.

_Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And everyday I see the news_

But who was he kidding, he was a loser, a physics geek that wouldn't even go out to socialize with other people on campus. Why would she ever want anything to do with him, other than a small tutoring on the side? There were probably plenty of other guys out there that vied for her affections, guys who had the body, the charm, guys who were driving shiny big black cars. Who was he kidding?

_All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album  
_

Yet the just the look on her face, one of pure joy and awe, was enough to lift his heart, and bring a smile to his face.

_Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

But then he realized what he was hiding from her. The immense secret he was keeping from the world. He was a sorcerer, a magical being, and he couldn't tell anyone. He didn't like what was happening to him, he was having to keep secrets, having to lie about where he was going, what he was doing.__

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years

He wanted to just ask what she wanted. What she wanted him to do, did she want him to tell her that he still liked her? Did she want to just stay friends? Did she want him to just teach her physics? Or did she just want him to leave her alone? Now that they were older, everything was so much more difficult. He wanted something like the earlier days, back before his "mental breakdown", before all of this madness started and he had to switch schools. He just wanted it to be something sweet and innocent like it was, just a boy liking a girl, too scared to tell her and be rejected. Something that were like those years.

_Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He was sick of this secret, he had only known about it for a few days now, and yet he was fed up with it! He was awkward on his best days and this nervousness that he was feeling wasn't helping much.__

Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame

The awkwardness that he was born with wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He couldn't blame his mother for she had always tried to help him with his inability to balance, and his social difficulties. Whenever he had had a particularly bad day at school he would come home and complain and gripe to his mother, and she was always there to listen. But he was on his own now, having left as soon as possible after he graduated high school. There was no one to go to when he had a bad day. No one to comfort him telling him that tomorrow would be better.

_Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

Sometimes when he was alone, he would feel as if he was just disappearing altogether. Would anyone really miss him if he was gone? Would anyone notice or care? He didn't know anymore.__

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  


He wanted to confide in Becky his secret fear of disappearing, of not being cared for, of never fitting in and not being wanted anywhere.

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, All my secrets away_

He raised his eyes from where he had been staring at his hands, to look at her. Her blonde hair reflecting the bolts, while her eyes shone with the mirth of a child, and he steeled himself. This was what he was fighting for, keeping his secret for, so that she would be safe, and so that she would live another day so he would have the chance to tell her. To give all his secrets away.

**OK I am obsessed with this song I had it on repeat as I wrote this entire thing…so tell me if it's rubbish and if I should just toss it. Anyways hope you like it, cause this took a lot out of me lol**


End file.
